It is known to process or calculate variance ratios of Synthetic Aperture Radar (SAR) imagery for the purpose of change detection.
In the general field of variance ratio processing, it is known to process/analyse data in terms of the F-distribution. However, conventionally, processing/analysing data in terms of the F-distribution is not considered for variance ratios derived from SAR imagery. For SAR imagery, the actual data is Gamma distributed. Therefore the variance of SAR imagery does not have a ready theoretical form. Likewise the ratio of the variances again does not have a ready theoretical form, and hence the F-distribution is not straightforwardly applicable.